First Boyfriend
by lennyxperaltiago
Summary: With a screaming toddler, looking for an object can't be harder. But then all goes quiet, and she's been approached by a strange little boy. TBBT/ Daily Bumps crossover.
1. Chapter 1: The Strange Little Boy

Howard was trailing around the mall with his wife and two-year-old daughter,

"Where is it?" He asked,

Bernadette hardly heard him over the screams of the meddlesome toddler. She asked him to repet himself, but yet nothing covered her noise.

They were physicaly dragging Halley along the floor after they past the Disney store, which was about five minutes from where they were. They had circled the mall several times trying to find the store they were looking for, but they still were adiment on finding it. It was important.

In the middle of a very close conversation, they didn't relise that a stange blonde little boy and had approched their daughter and had stopped her crying, so they looked like lunotics to anyone that was walking past, because they were shouting at each other.

They saw the little boy, not much older than Halley, offering her a candy. Halley backed away and wrapped her arms around her mother's knees.

"Please take it," The little boy insisted,

Halley hesitantly shuffled over to the little boy and picked the candy out of his hand,

"Thank you." She replied, with a huge grin on her face.

Howard and Bernadette looked at each other, they had never seen Halley so calm before. They looked around their surrondings, trying to spot out for this boy's parents. But there was nothing. They looked over to their left after a scream from a second child was getting closer, but they couldn't make out what they were saying.

The second child grabbed hold of the little boy, hugging him tightly,

"Finn, why did you run off?" The oldest one shouted,

"This little girl was sad," He replied.

These two people ran over, grabbing the young boy and picking him up, hugging him close.

"I'm so sorry. We must of given you such a fright. Finley does have a tendancy to run off like that." The mother confessed, rubbing the older child's hair, "Luckily Ollie was paying attention!"

"Oh no, it's fine. In the two years since Halley was born, this was the calmest she's ever been"

The father put his son down and introctuded himself and his family,

"I'm Bryan, this is my wife Missy. And you've already met Oliver and Finley,"

"I'm Howard, this is Bernadette. And that's Halley."

Bernadette noticed that Bryan was holding a tiny black camera, and asked what it was.

"Oh, it's our bumpers. It's a long story."

Howard hesitated, before sighing, "We've got time,"

"What about the thing?" Bernadette asked,

"It's not important. Halley's happy, and if we're to circle the mall again, we'll come across the 'you know what' store!" He wispered,

Bernadette pointed over to a empty table by the indoor play area and sat down the small family, along with themselves.

"Well basically, back in 2012, we indured a stillbirth with our second baby. And that's when Missy started her YouTube channel. Then in January 2013, we started our daily channel because we found out we were pregnant again, and if we were to lose this baby, we wanted people to know him. And in July 2013, Ollie was born." Bryan explained,

"Wow. so you've been filming since 2013!" Howard gasped,

"Yeah, we've documented two births, two halloween parties, many more parites, and so many birthday parties we've lost count!" Missy laughed.

Both mothers looked over at their kids playing,

"Hey, so how old's Finn?" Howard asked,

"Finn is four in October. What about Halley?"

"Halley's three in December."

"So they're not to far apart," Bryan added

"Yeah, they're fourteen months apart."

"They would be," Missy smiled.

... ... ... ... ...


	2. Chapter 2: Playdate

Halley was running around the living room, screaming with excitement.

"Sweetie, calm down, you're going to fall," Bernadette sighed, looking over her phone.

The doorbell rang and she ran out into the hallway. She tugged on the door and quickly managed to get it open. She screamed out to her friend as both Howard and Bernadette had the realisation that their two-year-old opened the front door and went running toward it.

They invited them in. Halley ran straight in with Finn and took him to her giant pile of toys in the corner. They let Ollie play on Halley's IPad as there was no one else he could play with. And he seemed to enjoy himself.

Finn and Halley played for hours on end, to the point where both toddlers were desperate for a nap. Halley squeezed next to her father on the couch and cuddled with him.

Her breaths got heavier and heavier as she lay on her father's chest. Her eyes dropping lower and lower by every second.

Howard carefully picked her up and carried her up the stairs. Placing her carefully in her crib. She hadn't yet outgrown her crib, but if you were just over 2ft, it would take a while.

As they were leaving the door, Finn was weeping to see Halley. But there was no luck trying to wake her up now. She was out cold. They strapped Finn into the car, and by the time Missy and Bryan were in, he was fast asleep.

After less than an hour, Howard heard the screaming of his daughter coming from upstairs...

She was shouting for Finn.

Howard picked her up, spinning around a few times. But she was confused on where her best friend was. He took her downstairs and put on their very popular YouTube channel as she snuggled up with her blanket and little grey teddy dog that she had got from her Uncle Raj after the _death_ of her baby brother.

Halley was only fifteen months old, so she didn't remember him. He was born two days late and was diagnosed with hypercondria, the same as his father. And suffered a Myocardial infarction when he was two weeks old. He was too little to survive. They were a year out from the death and were quickly recovering.

Bernadette walked in from the kitchen to see her husband and daughter playing with the cuddly toy and watching the channel. She sat on the side of the tub chair in front of the door separating the living room from the dining room and took the oven gloves off.

"It looks like she's got a little crush,"

Howard looked over at his wife, glaring at her the way all father's do when they reach the 'Protective Father Mode'.

"Not happening!" He laughed, looking over at Halley, who was babbling away to the toy dog.

... ... ... ... ...


	3. Chapter 3: Halley's Birthday

Bernadette and Halley were out on a mini-shopping spree for Halley's sixth birthday. She was really excited because this was the first time she was going to see her best friend in three weeks. He had been away from school on holiday for two weeks and then he was sick for one.

Halley was jumping her way through the mall, with her giant badge thumping up and down on her tiny thin sweater. Bernadette called out to her happy child. But she didn't hear her. She was too busy pushing her way through the crowds of people, doing their last minute shopping for Christmas.

"Halley... Halley..." She tried as her daughter started twirling in circles, "Halley Melvina Wolowitz!" She snapped.

Halley quickly turned around. She hated hearing her middle name. Her mother gave her a very stern look. She collapsed into her legs. Halley only came up to her mother's waist. Bernadette wrapped her arms around her small daughter, consoling her.

"I'm sorry honey, but you don't want to get hurt on your birthday. Do you?"

"No." She sniffled

"C'mon, let's go get you a dress for dinner tonight okay." She smiled,

"Okay."

Later, at dinner, Howard walked in with Raj.

"Daddy!" She screamed, running into her father's arms.

"Hey Pumpkin." He said as he lifted his eager daughter in the air.

"Hey, Raj!" She said climbing over her dad and giving her godfather a hug,

"You're getting too big!" Raj laughed,

"To be honest," Howard started, whilst putting Halley on the floor, "She's half the size of Bernie and I can pick her up."

"What?"

"Not important," Howard replied, sitting between his wife and daughter.

Leonard, Penny, Sheldon and Amy all walked in and sat down at the table.

"Happy Birthday Aunt Amy!" Halley laughed,

"Happy Birthday to you too!" Amy smiled.

Halley waited for ages. Consistently looking at the door. She hardly touched her food. Bernadette looked down at her phone and saw that she had many missed calls from Missy. She pulled Howard aside and explained what was going on,

"What are we going to say to her, They're not going to get here. They got stuck in traffic and then their car broke down in the middle of nowhere."

"Are you sure that's a bad thing" Howard laughed.

"This isn't a joke. This is going to break her heart."

They both sat down and told Halley the bad news. Their hearts sank as they saw the depressed look in their daughter's eyes. Howard pulled her close and whispered something in her ear. Her face lit up and she jumped out of her seat. She ran over to the claw machine. Howard looked over at Penny and she stood up and walked over. Winning her a toy giraffe.

They were five minutes from home. Bernadette looked behind her to see Halley clutching her giraffe, asleep. She looked to the other side of the car to notice that Raj was also asleep.

"They both asleep?" Howard asked,

"Yeah. Out cold!"

"She was tuckered out today, aye."

"Yeah, She really was."

Bernadette looked ahead and quietly sighed,

"This time ten years ago, I hated the idea of having kids. I never thought it would happen. And here we are ten years later and I've got Halley. And apparently Raj too. But here's the point, I couldn't imagine my life without her. She is one of the best people I know. She makes me laugh and is guaranteed to put a smile on my face every day. And even though she can be a pain in the ass sometimes, I love her."

"She would have been a great big sister." Howard smiled.

"Yeah. She would have."

... ... ... ... ...


	4. Chapter 4: Possible Heartbreak

Halley was up in her bedroom with Finley. They both were working on a science project in the eighth grade. Halley was a year younger than all the other students in the grade, but she was smarter than all of them.

They were putting a list together for ideas on what to do. It took some convincing, but their teacher finally let them work together.

Halley looked around the room. Something didn't feel right. She looked over at the door and Finn asked her what she was doing. She told him to shush as she pulled open the door to find her father on the other side, listening through the door. He stood up straight up straight and casually walked down the hall as Halley shut the door again.

Bernadette watched closely as Howard came thumping down the stairs,

"You getting worried there?" Missy asked,

"Yes, No. I don't know. It's just both of them are teenagers, well half of them are, but I hate that now whenever he's round, they're constantly up in her bedroom." He sighed.

"Look, There's something we need to tell you," Missy started,

"As you know both boys were born with heart dilations on an erotic valve. Ollie's has gone down, but Finn's has apparently got worse." Bryan added,

"So we need to take him to a professional doctor on this because the ones here aren't the best. But the one they are suggesting is in _New Jersey_. We would be gone for a while. And he wouldn't be able to air travel."

Howard and Bernadette both looked at each other with pure dread.

"How are we going to tell her Bernie?"

"I don't know. This is huge. Not being able to see her best friend of ten years!"

Halley walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge while Howard looked over at his wife, and then back at his innocent daughter. He told her to sit down at the table. She asked what had gotten into him. He explained what was going on, whilst she looked at him blankly. They weren't sure if she was even listening. Halley shrugged it off and quickly ran upstairs. Bernadette quickly chasing her. Howard sat there in complete silence, banging his head on the table.

Bernadette knocked on her bedroom door, slowly pushing it open. She saw Halley sitting on the edge of her bed. Closing the door partially behind her, she walked over to her daughter and sat next to her. Halley wiped away a tear and sniffled.

"Is it crazy?" She asked, "That I'm getting so upset about this?"

"No," Bernadette answered, pulling Halley closer, "You know what, when I was in the seventh grade, I have this _huge_ crush on this boy in my math class. I would help him out if he was stuck. Now he moved away, and I never saw him again. Months later, my friend said she had got into contact with him and he kept asking how I was and if I was dating someone. As it turns out, he liked me too. But he was on the other side of the world."

"Oh, mom!" She laughed.

Bernadette looked into her daughter's watery green eyes, exactly like her father's and sighed,

"You like him, don't you?"

Halley briefly nodded, collapsing in her mother's arms. Howard walked in and smiled at the both of them. Halley looked at her father and gave him a hug while confessing that she did like Finn. He gave her a kiss on the forehead. Explaining that everything was okay.

... ... ... ... ...


	5. Chapter 5: Farewell Finn

The Lanning family were saying farewell for _God knew how long._ Bryan and Missy hugged Howard and Bernadette goodbye, as well as Halley. Howard and Bernadette stood in the background as Halley gave Ollie a hug goodbye. Finn awkwardly pulled away and gave her a long pending handshake.

They waved at the door as the packed up the rest of their car. Howard and Bernadette walked into the living room, leaving Halley still waving at the door.

Halley shut the door as she heard their car engine start, slowly pounding through the hallway. The doorbell rang and she ran to open it.

Behind was Finn,

"Hey, I forgot something." He whispered,

"What?" Halley asked,

"Secret Handshake."

"Seriously, We haven't done that since we were like seven!" She laughed,

"So?" He muttered.

"Okay." She smiled as she lifted her hand up.

They quickly did their old handshake, which ended with an awkward sibling hug, One arm under the other persons, three pats on the back.

"Hey, look at that, I remembered!" She laughed,

"Yeah." He smiled. "I've got to go. They're waiting for me in the car."

"Oh. Okay. Good Luck in New Jersey."

"Thanks. Good Luck with the rest of the year."

"I'm gunna need it!"

Finn moved in and gave her a final hug. Their lips slowly touched, and they shared their first kiss.

... ... ... ... ...


	6. Chapter 6: ER

Halley was sat up in her room, looking down at her phone. She hadn't heard from Finn in two weeks. They had been dating Long Distance for the past two months. He left back in October and now Christmas was only eleven away, meaning Halley's birthday was three.

She had been raised by a Jewish father and Catholic mother, meaning there were usually two holidays in December; Hanukkah and Christmas. Luckily they didn't collide like they did seven, ten and thirteen years before. Hanukkah was thankfully the first eight days of December, running from the first right up to the ninth.

The only person she could go to for advice was her Aunt Penny, cause everyone else in her family was absolutely useless on relationship help. It probably didn't help that she was the oldest child in the large social group and family. Bernadette's sister Hannah had her twelve-year-old daughter, Emma and fourteen-year-old son Liam, but she didn't get on with them what so ever, and that was the closest one to Bernadette. She didn't get on with the other four.

She fell back in her chair, banging her head on the back of the chair over and over.

Howard was walking past her bedroom when he heard a large thud coming from inside. Bernadette came running up the stairs as Howard creaked the door open. He ran over to his daughter, who was lying on the floor next to the fallen, broken chair, and frantically tried to wake her. Bernadette was already on the phone to the paramedics as Howard picked Halley up and threw her on to the bed.

After the worst three minutes, Halley came back round. But they were nervous about what was going to happen next. She asked what had happened, as she had lost her thought.

Bernadette looked over at the rubble of the chair, and where she had landed. She saw a tiny part of the chair missing and a small blood stain on the rug under her desk. She looked at the back of Halley's head to have her flinch as her mother slightly touched the smallest part of a bump.

They kept her awake for the ambulance ride to the nearest ER. They took Halley in the side room as Howard and Bernadette called everyone they knew, and in under ten minutes, they were all there.

Patiently, they all sat in the waiting room. Everyone was getting agitated by Sheldon tapping his foot on the floor.

"Mr and Mrs Wolowitz," Dr Newman called,

Howard and Bernadette both jumped up simultaneously in response and answered him. Then the results were in.

... ... ... ... ...


	7. Chapter 7: Birthday Surprise

This had been the moment they had been dreading. The day Halley turned thirteen. She was already a _pain in the ass_ , and that was before the nightmare teenage years. Halley had gotten home late the night before after her accident Friday night. A few stitches in the back of the head. That's all she needed, and Howard and Bernadette were fine with that. They thanked every God that there was, is and ever will be that their baby girl was okay.

The small piece of wood just missed the occipital lope, and she came out unharmed and exactly the way she came out thirteen years before, expect only taller this time.

Halfway through the day, a surprise knock hit the door. Halley went to open it thinking it was her grandparents on her mom's side. She had never met her grandparents on her dad's side. His mom died two years before she was born and she didn't know if her grandfather was alive, nor did Howard. He didn't care if he was though.

But behind was a large parcel, addressed to her. She tried lifting it, but it was too heavy. To her surprise, her grandparents turned onto the driveway. Mike climbed out of the car when he noticed she was struggling with it and lifted it for her. Taking it into the living room and placing it by the small pile in the corner of the room. Bernadette and Howard smiled as she read the card, mumbling it out load,

"To Halley, I'm sorry I haven't been able to get in contact with you recently. I lost my phone about a week ago and my new one showed up yesterday, but it was a second hand one and they didn't know it had a virus on it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy your present. It took me a while to find the pawfect one for you... Love, Finn."

Halley tore open the box and looked inside, finding a tiny black and white Cavalier King Charles Spaniel puppy.

"Hey, she showed up on time!" Howard smiled,

"What!" Halley gasped.

"We've known that Finn was getting you a puppy for your birthday for a week and a half!" Bernadette laughed,

A second knock at the door caused Raj to go and open it. He called Halley into the hallway, and she came running in, with the new puppy bitting the back of her feet. She lifted her head and gasped in shock,

"Finn..." She smirked, whilst hugging him, "What are you doing here, I thought you weren't allowed to fly."

"My final consultation showed that I'm fine. We're back in California!" He smiled.

"I can't believe it!" She laughed, her eyes watering up.

... ... ... ... ...


	8. Chapter 8: Letting Go

"You had some guts today." Bernadette smiled, hugging her husband.

"Really?" He asked, looking down at her,

"Yeah, Letting go. You did a good job."

"My job is to make sure she's happy, and I sure Finn makes her happy." He smiled, looking over at his daughter.

Howard raised his glass and proposed a toast,

"Doesn't the time fly? A long time ago, a strange young boy approached a girl and offered her a candy. And yet through thick and thin, they are still best friends. And today, they became more than just friends, They became husband and wife. I could say that I'm so proud of my little girl for finding someone who makes her happy as much as Bernadette does with me. So let's raise a glass to the future that lies for them. To Finley and Halley."

Everyone raised their glass, looking over at the newly married couple as Howard took a seat. Bernadette looked over at him, grinning. Howard had successfully let go of their little girl. And she couldn't be more proud of him.


End file.
